


【大小因】荆棘冠

by BAIR



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Blood and Violence, M/M, 血腥暴力暗示, 骨科年上
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:59:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23871994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BAIR/pseuds/BAIR
Summary: 双警察au，反向ptsd。小因被报复大因的敌人抓走，又被救回来。小因需要面对的不仅是身体的恢复，还有据说每天只睡四个小时也要救回自己的大因，现在却不肯见他的情况。————这个世界上只有三种东西无法掩盖，爱、贫穷和咳嗽。
Relationships: Filippo Inzaghi/Simone Inzaghi
Kudos: 4





	【大小因】荆棘冠

西蒙尼知道他在梦中。

教堂高耸的尖顶刺入空净蔚蓝的天空，努力将凡人的造物向上延伸，仿佛可以触碰到云端圣洁的天堂。外墙上的每一尊雕塑表情柔和，垂目微笑，阳光照出白色大理石上的深色污点和裂缝，充满了时光的流逝痕迹。悠然的风吹过皮肤，微微的凉爽散去阳光的浓烈，连泥土都是温暖的，散发着自然的清新气息。

他们每周都要去一次教堂，全家人一起参加教会的祈祷，这也是难得的家庭时光，父亲、母亲、皮波和西蒙尼都不会缺席。在安静肃穆的人群中，只有牧师的声音缓缓流淌，西蒙尼站在妈妈的旁边，她的裙子让西蒙尼的小腿痒痒的，却不敢说话。皮波不和他们在一起，他穿着洁白的衬衣，站在唱诗班的队伍里，哪怕还没有长大，他也是那里面最好看的孩子。圣歌围绕着教堂，儿童空灵清澈的歌声一直沿着尖顶传递到天空中。

他记得更深的是球场上的声音。

只要有一片空地，就会成为他们的球场，那里的草永远也长不起来，总是这里一块裸露，那里一块裸露，男孩们的鞋踩来踩去，追逐着黑白色足球。西蒙尼是跟在皮波的身后被带去踢球的，皮波是街区里的足球明星，男孩们都抢着和他组队，但总会有更大的男孩，他们强壮、高大，不好对付。

有时他们在一起踢，西蒙尼知道自己抢不过，转身把球踢给皮波，皮波轻巧地带着球跑过其他人，然后射门得分。有时他们不在一起，西蒙尼被那个大男孩推倒，在泥坑里滚了一身脏，然后他爬起来，一点也没哭，咬着牙把球踢进去，皮波在另一边大声庆祝。

妈妈对他们的衣服大发雷霆。

但这种怒火似乎也被梦中的无忧无虑所感染，西蒙尼露出一个微笑，上次回家的时候母亲依旧抱怨过，为了把他们的衣服洗干净，她花费了不少功夫，还有他们脏兮兮的球鞋，也给她带来了不少麻烦。

西蒙尼现在还会踢球，尽管拉齐奥警察小组的工作比较繁重（哪里的警察会轻松呢），他们也会经常组织足球比赛，西蒙尼踢前锋的位置，实话说他踢得还不错呢。曾经拉齐奥在警察内部的足球赛上力压其他队伍夺得第一，那一年他们的功绩也是最突出的。

他感到一阵疼痛。

阳光、草地、笑声和踢球的喧嚣开始远去，脚踝处的疼痛猛烈地撕开神经，从那里蔓延到身体各处，敲打本能去避开危险。西蒙尼叹了口气，梦境的美好只是一种蒙骗身体的精神安慰剂，他能够在这里得到短暂的休息，保护不堪重负的灵魂和自我，却不能持续地躲避外界的一切，否则只会在自我构筑的欺骗中迷失。

现实就是如此，同时存在痛苦和快乐，罪恶和善良。西蒙尼不会逃避痛苦，梦境的甜美只会激励他，坚持并且继续战斗。

**世界恢复纯白，然后复黑。**

整个地下室只有一盏小灯在摇晃，旁边的小窗提供微弱的阳光和空气，西蒙尼勉强睁开眼，从肺部艰难地喘出一口气，引起一种尖锐的疼痛。

“操……”

他不能确定肋骨到底是断了还是仅仅裂开，肩膀上的伤口，又或许是背部的淤伤在一跳一跳地疼，略微动了动脱臼的脚腕，针扎一样的疼痛让他抽气。剧烈的疼痛消耗着不多的体力，西蒙尼在口腔里尝到药片和血的苦味，失血带来的寒冷和干渴一直纠缠着他，大量被用来止疼的药剂还带有迷幻的效果，西蒙尼越来越担心自己会出现药物上瘾的情况，那对他非常不利。

西蒙尼安静地等待着。  
  
————

菲利普从梦中醒来。

他冒出了一身的冷汗，身体冰冷沉重，被子压得胸口喘不上气，睁开眼才看到熟悉的房间——是警局的宿舍。菲利普推开了被子，深呼吸平复心情，然后慢慢坐起身，在枕边摸到了自己的手机，按亮的屏幕显示现在的时间6:50。

可以起床了，想起刚才的梦，再睡下去也没什么意思，菲利普拖着沉重的身体走去浴室，拧开的花洒不断流出热水，驱赶走身体的疲惫和冰冷，也唤醒茫然的神智，热水蒸腾的白色水汽四处弥漫，在瓷砖和镜子前都凝结出雾气。

菲利普一边刷牙一边看手机里的消息，昨天他在办公室待到两点才走，梳理了三条可能的线路，用内部邮件发给了其他人；黑帮里的线人传来一些最近的变动，比诺瓦似乎蠢蠢欲动，想要瓜分莱昂的遗产；上次发现的尸体已经过了两天，法医通知他们今天可以去拿尸检报告……

**他想起那个梦。**

本来只是一起入室杀人的案件现场，现场勘探的小组却打电话来通知他们过去。菲利普本来不想去，他面前的资料还有太多没有看完，但是安布和其他人把他推出了办公室，安布义正辞严地说担心他再晒不到阳光就要枯萎了。马尔蒂尼在门口看着他们，本来想说什么，但是放弃了。

菲利普非常不情愿地坐在警车内，他连开车的权利都被剥夺了，内斯塔不会把方向盘交给一个每天只睡了四五个小时的人。车子驶入一个宁静的街区，房子门前的鲜花热烈地绽放，就像是现场吵闹喧嚷的人，菲利普闻到空气中弥漫的臭味，他的胃反上酸水，喉咙里一阵恶心，午饭吃了什么他已经没有印象了。

现场大多数都是那样，围观的人群、记者、警戒线、警笛和穿来穿去的警察，从房子里抬出的尸体引起一阵惊呼和闪光灯的声音，菲利普瞥到白布之下的脚踝还稚嫩得像个少年，那种恶心的感觉更加严重，直把胃扭成了一团，他现在一点也不想看见尸体。

他们进入到房子里，在客厅的中间正好遇见打完电话的现场组长，他似乎很吃惊是内斯塔和菲利普一起过来，犹豫地开口说明。这栋房子最近被租出去了，租客信息不明，而死者是社区的青少年，平时经常偷东西，死因是头部中枪，现在租客消失了，目前正在尝试追查。结合现有信息，可以合理怀疑租客是黑帮人士，青少年闯入窥破了秘密，于是被租客杀死。  
菲利普紧紧的皱眉，这案件听起来并不复杂，但在这里面肯定需要很大的精力去抓捕，至少能够毫不犹豫地杀死一个人，证明对方非常果断、凶狠，手上可能不止一条人命，他的心猛然一跳，这样的对象……他们现在正在追逐的不就是这样的人。

组长的声音从耳边传来，他们在地下室找到了其他人的血液，大量使用过的药瓶和注射器，经过检测，那应该是西蒙尼·因扎吉的血液，从现场判断，失踪的这位警察情况并不算好……菲利普听见自己的呼吸声盖过了一切，胃里扭曲牵扯成一个空洞般虚无的感受，平静地、几近冷酷地想，原来只差一点点，他就能救到蒙内，只差一点点，他在那块白布下看到的就是蒙内。

菲利普从那之后就开始做梦，他不断地梦见蒙内蜷缩在那个黑暗的地下室里，在各种疼痛和失血中消耗生命，他眼睁睁地看着蒙内的声音慢慢消失，直到呼吸也停止。有时他梦见小小的蒙内，拉着他的手说要去踢球，然后变得血迹斑斑，憎恨地看着菲利普。有时他再次回到那个案发现场，所有人都定在那里看着他，而白布之下的尸体轮廓熟悉得可怕，等待他一步一步走过去。

菲利普知道这不对，他不应该想象这些可怕的东西，他要相信蒙内，相信自己的同伴，至少一切都还没有结束，无法休息的夜晚和疯狂的工作只会让他先倒下。但那种火焰一直在体内燃烧，把五脏六腑都要烧尽。

菲利普伸手抹去镜子上的雾气，他和蒙内并不是十分相像，蒙内像妈妈，而他的轮廓更明显。尽管菲利普在警局的帅哥排行榜上名列前茅，他仍然坚持觉得蒙内比自己更好看。

菲利普对镜子里的自己勾起微笑，眼神冰冷。

除非蒙内安全回来，否则这种源自灵魂的折磨无法停止，他们是血脉相同的兄弟，是除了父母之外最亲密的人，他们一起长大，从孩子长成大人，从青葱变得成熟，他爱蒙内，蒙内也爱他。

————

“噗嗤”

子弹穿过风的缝隙，在空气中撕开一道死亡的镰刀，几近无声，快若闪电。菲利普和狙击手抓住微小的时机，像是从千里之外闻到血腥的鲨鱼，坚定果决地开枪，分别击中了持枪的手腕和脑袋，高速的金属轻而易举地截断了生命，也消灭四处迸射的仇恨，苟延残喘的罪恶，以及一个黑暗的灵魂。

那么这就是结束了？

_“这张脸真是看一次讨厌一次”，说话的人面目狰狞，咬牙切齿，他们刚刚离开安定了三天的落脚地，全因为一个好奇的青少年，再次被打乱的计划使他恼怒不已。而西蒙尼根本看不清他的脸，在试图救下那个青少年的时候，他争抢对方的枪支，眼眶被砸成了青紫。几根手指用力地陷入脖颈的皮肤，攥紧可供呼吸的通道，心跳的声音在耳边响起，疼痛拽着他下沉，而缺氧却使灵魂漂浮。_

时间和声音被拉伸成扁平的形状，无力的枪和人体缓慢地扑倒，西蒙尼终于听见自己的喘息，急促短浅，骨头发出嘎吱的声音，他的脚踝在一次竭力反击后再也无法支撑。所有被肾上腺素抑制的疼痛像潮水一样重新席卷，淹没这片沙石裸露的平滩，咸腥的海水激起神经争先恐后的尖叫，吵闹地扯碎清醒的意识。

他陷入长久的昏沉。

西蒙尼在数不清时间的黑夜白天里沉沉浮浮，他的伤势从没得到良好的处理，伤口扭曲肿胀，过量的药物摄入也影响了神经。西蒙尼重复地看见墙壁上迷离的光点和延伸出的线条，组合成一把锋利的刀，从他身上切割，明明是在医院的病房里，西蒙尼的手指却可以在空中触摸到柔软缤纷的水母，冰凉顺滑地从指缝流走，他听见伤口在夜晚密密缝合，钻进骨头里又疼又痒。  
如影随形的疼痛和抓心挠肝的药瘾消耗着他的精力，只剩下无尽的忍耐和昏睡。

但他还是醒了。

有许多人来过，医生和护士在他身边移动，手术室的灯光映照着白影，被重新固定的脚腕和肩膀，伤口清洗再用绷带隔绝污染，西蒙尼像是被打上补丁的玩偶，等待漫长的修复；拉齐奥的同事和上司出现过一回，嘱咐他好好休息，他们在病房说的那些笑话震得伤口疼，于是被护士严令禁止；当然还有妈妈和爸爸，这是唯一让西蒙尼感到愧疚的时刻，妈妈的眼泪以及爸爸沉默的叹息，他和菲利普都不后悔选择了这条路，但总会有人因此受伤。

他已经知道死亡与自己擦肩而过，黑色的卷宗上，用公式化的描述写下死去的受害人和犯罪者，在苍白的医院，西蒙尼看见悲痛号哭的男人和女人，生命是如此的脆弱，命运不可理喻，不讲道理，因此西蒙尼无法拒绝所有的美好和爱。

也有人从未见过，比如大部分负责本次案件的米兰组成员，比如那个开枪的狙击手，比如菲利普。  
西蒙尼听说了那么多菲利普的事情，医生和护士说起菲利普在手术室外的来回踱步，仔细地研读医疗报告上的每一个字，“他眼睛的火焰像是要烧掉所有”；拉齐奥的同事告诉他，菲利普如何努力地翻阅那一天的录像，为了早一点拿到资料，冲着上级单位的电话大喊大叫，“他像个超人一样精力充沛”；妈妈语气忧虑地谈到菲利普憔悴的神色和疯狂的工作，以一个母亲的直觉忧心忡忡，她坐在西蒙尼的左边，眉头皱起，眼含希望，“蒙内，一切都会好的，对吗？”，西蒙尼点头。

可他甚至还没见过皮波。  
或者说，皮波不肯来见他。  
  
————  
  
“没关系，我们会找到一个方式来做点什么的。”

医生说，不，卡丽娜，她坚持让菲利普这么称呼，这已经是菲利普和这位心理专家第二次见面了，她依旧温柔可亲，充满耐心，每一句话都是精心挑选的切口，试图打开沉郁在心里的情绪和想法。*

菲利普沉默了，他记得自己说“一切会变好的”。  
这句话的意思是，他不知道。  
  
在菲利普和舍甫琴科开出了那一枪之后，他们被要求和这位心理学的专家见面，直到她认为他们脱离了开枪的影响，才可以摆脱文书工作的限制，只有卡丽娜在警局的报告上签字，他们才可以回到警局的外勤岗位上。

舍甫琴科是专业的狙击手，他参与过各种各样的任务，每一次无论是否开枪，他都要进行这种心理评估。所以舍甫琴科一进门就熟练地坐在最舒服的躺椅上，拿起桌子上的糖果放进嘴里，填写一系列的评估量表。事实上，卡丽娜对他的评价也很好，舍甫琴科能够分离自己的工作和情感，枪支指向目标的时候，任务就只是任务而已，他不去在乎那背后的东西。

难题出在菲利普身上。

尽管米兰优秀的成员有很多，但他仍然是其中最优秀的那几个，关于菲利普的八卦早已成为女士们正大光明的话题，她们讨论菲利普的样貌、脾气、新的女友。

她第一次拿到菲利普的档案时，一种敏锐的直觉让卡丽娜格外在意报告里的一个细节。在目标倒地之后，人质——菲利普的亲弟弟也倒在了地上，他伤痕累累，全靠毅力支撑。这位英勇的警察直面菲利普的枪口，交付生命的信任，为开枪创造了时机。

现场有负责指挥的米兰组长，有谈判的专家，也有医疗助手，而菲利普的第一反应是抬手对准目标再补了一枪。弹孔正中眉心，子弹把温热的血肉再度绞碎，也就是这一枪，让米兰组长坚持把菲利普送到了卡丽娜手上。

她提前收集了很多资料，来自热情的女孩和他的同事上司。一种常见的推测是菲利普可能因为愧疚而开了那一枪，“是我做的不够好，才发生了这一切”，人质的信任和痛苦的遭遇让菲利普同时承受了自责、愧疚和创伤。

但第一次谈话结束后，卡丽娜意识到她错了。菲利普并不是那种充满暴躁、厌烦和麻木的创伤障碍患者。他对所有的谈话坦然自若，彬彬有礼，有自己独特的魅力，他就像流言里的那样英俊、体贴、聪明，开着真诚的玩笑赢取了办公室女孩们的好感。

但卡丽娜可以闻到一种焦躁不安的气息，藏匿在菲利普的心里，从他的眼睛和表情里流露，一个阴影笼罩在他的背后，如同黑洞，无比庞大，捕捉光线，吸引着菲利普，而他既无法拒绝也无法靠近，犹如被困在原地的野兽，因为抓挠钢铁的笼子而受伤。

这不一样，她想。问题不在于菲利普开枪致使目标死亡，也不仅仅是对着弟弟抬起了枪，困住他的是另外一些东西，那个比生命的死亡更庞大坚固的牢笼。

这次谈话，卡丽娜决心打破僵局，她直视菲利普的眼睛，“你开的那一枪是为了杀死什么？”，她选择了“杀死”，是反复斟酌的词语，是一次大胆的尝试，卡丽娜清楚自己偏离了警局的要求，但她必须打开沟通的桥梁，而不是简单的上交一份可以回归岗位的心理报告。

她赌对了。  
  
**他要杀死什么？**

或许他什么也没能杀死，菲利普该在现场拥抱蒙内，和同事们庆祝又一起困难任务的成功，所有鲜血淋漓的梦境和惨叫都应该不复存在，而不是在开枪的瞬间，他看见蒙内的笑容，感到羽毛一般轻柔的疼痛，种子从盒子里破土而出。

但生命是如此的顽强，不该有的念头像丝蔓一样疯长，扎根在无数的回忆里，肆意汲取每一份温暖，直到在心脏上缠绕成魔鬼的形状，呼唤漆黑的深渊。

菲利普记得蒙内在进入警官学院之后被无休止地和自己比较，他努力的训练和学习，然后听见那些人一模一样的遗憾，“你要是像你哥哥就好了。”那时他在国际精英训练营，穿行遮天蔽日的热带雨林，跋涉暴雨和泥泞，无从知晓蒙内的感受。

多么奇怪。

他们是一起长大的兄弟，却没有人应该是另一个人的复制体，蒙内只需要做他自己。菲利普低头凝视昏睡的蒙内，相触的皮肤传来真实的温度，梦里的蒙内还留在那个地下室里，尖叫着承受痛苦，把他的心也撕成两半，一半疯狂，一半绝望。

走廊的灯光照进了病房，提供微弱的光亮，蒙内皱着眉头，呼吸清浅杂乱，被戳伤的肺部让呼吸也带着疼痛，医生给他的手臂和小腿都绑上了束缚带，捆在四周的栏杆，以此保护尚未愈合的伤口，以及协助蒙内忍耐药物的影响。

连接的仪器“滴滴”地发出响声，菲利普咀嚼着医疗报告上的每一个字，试图拼凑出蒙内的经历和痛苦，而想象的每一个场景都只能增添深渊的养料，带来冰冷的寒意，他在蒙内的额头上轻轻一吻，感到一种真切的温暖。

菲利普在天亮之前离开。

————

今天是个不错的日子。

西蒙尼在卫生间换上妈妈特地从家里带来的一套衣服，他小心地抬起胳膊，尽量不拉扯到肩膀上的伤，掉了痂的伤口已经愈合成粉色的新生皮肤，T裇上的英文写着健康，用一个巨大的爱心圈起来，让西蒙尼忍不住地想笑，这件衣服已经是好几年前的了，不知道妈妈是怎么把它找出来的。

尽管换衣服花了一些时间（还有一些的疼痛），但当西蒙尼换好衣服走出来，妈妈的笑容让他觉得这很值得，就算穿得像一个年龄过大的青少年也没有关系，于是也抿起嘴不好意思地笑了。妈妈告诉西蒙尼最近不要在她面前穿蓝白条纹的衣服，手指在空中做出强调的手势，以表示她的严肃态度。

菲利普靠在门口嘲笑他，“simo可不能变成阿根廷人”，他穿着简洁的浅色休闲服，嘴角勾起，即使无意也吸引了来往的人群目光。菲利普专门向警局请假来接西蒙尼，为了庆祝出院，因扎吉家晚上还有一场家族聚会。

护士显然见惯了病人出院的场景，但仍然笑着祝贺西蒙尼，细致地叮嘱他不要忘记定时复查的时间。

从医院到家的路程并不遥远，西蒙尼看着窗外，玻璃映照他的脸庞，显出略带苍白的消瘦。医院的植物似乎永远都不会变，而他在不知不觉间已经错过了一整个季节，早春虚薄的阳光转为夏日的浓烈，树枝上的叶子从幼芽长成厚实的叶片，和盛放的花朵一起轻轻摇摆，在街上投下深色的阴影。

菲利普坐在司机的位置上，目光专注，手指在堵车的时候敲击着方向盘。

那会是一个梦吗？

雨从天空中倾泻，用水淹没了窗外的世界，西蒙尼听见哗啦的雨声在病房里回荡，把他封进与世隔绝的胶水玻璃瓶。一个熟悉的脚步声走到他的身边，轻轻的坐在床边，陷下一点重量。西蒙尼太累了，他刚刚吃下睡前的药物，在一种似睡非睡的朦胧中努力地回应，好久不见，皮波。

“我今天去见了卡丽娜”，菲利普的声音不应该在雨声中那么清晰，令西蒙尼听出那背后的沉重和怀疑，不是被人质疑却充满动力的自信，不是任务受伤却执着追击的坚韧，像瓷器上裂开的缝隙，揪紧了他的心。

“她说决定的关键在我自己，但我已经决定了，为什么还不能结束呢？”，菲利普的声音似乎在问自己，又像是在问别人，“这不是我自己的心吗？”，他愤懑又无可奈何，像被湖底柔软的水草缠住，进退两难，逐渐失去肺里的氧气。

西蒙尼感到左手被握紧，手指抚摸过他的手背，充满颤抖的虚软无力。那是什么呢？是什么困住了超级皮波的脚步？如果可以醒来，西蒙尼想要拥抱皮波，想要打碎那些困住他的东西，但他甚至无法睁开眼，看见皮波的表情。

沉默的时间被雨声填补，西蒙尼在玻璃瓶里挣扎，努力敲击四周的屏障，粘稠的胶水灌入他的身体，拖着身心陷入休息。“我不想让那个人轻易的死亡，把你受的所有的痛苦加倍地还回去，可是”，菲利普的声音里充满汹涌的水流，在平静的冰面下搅成旋涡，“倘若你问我为什么是你，为什么不来看你，我该如何回答”，他停顿了一会，“蒙内，你会怪我吗？”

是与我有关吗，没关系的，皮波。西蒙尼突然平静了下来，不再挣扎，在沉入睡意前，他只剩下一个想法，坚定不移，无论发生什么，我都爱你。  
  
————

“为身体健康！”

家人们一次又一次的碰杯，过去的一段日子对所有人都是一种折磨，他们通过欢聚和家宴把这一切都释放出来。西蒙尼喝着汽水，他已经吃饱了，妈妈给他舀了很多他喜欢的菜，把盘子都堆满了。听见叔叔把酒倒进杯子里，西蒙尼露出微微的笑容，马格里叔叔一点也不在意妻子眼神的疯狂扫射，依旧倒空了酒瓶，给他自己的那一杯尤其多。

他们为家人的健康举杯，为彼此的幸福举杯，甚至为婚姻和单身举杯，菲利普无疑是当场的明星，亲人们无处向西蒙尼倾泻的酒水和女孩子们的热情几乎接连不暇。不知道是谁打开了客厅的音箱，年轻人都离开餐桌，在音乐的律动下摇摆身体，留下孩子们在另一边跑来跑去，找出水彩笔和玩具拿在手里念念有词，互相用说不清的话沟通。

或许是在医院呆久了，西蒙尼在这种热闹的环境中竟然感到眩晕，宛如在彩色的魔方里旋转，他躲进厨房，身体被聚会的温度烘得暖呼呼的，血液似乎都流到胃里，头脑发轻。西蒙尼拧开水龙头，清水流过手指，被扑到脸上带来一阵清爽，他弯着腰，看水从鼻尖滴下。

_血从鼻子里涌出，流到嘴巴和下巴上，酸胀的感觉袭击了鼻腔和眼角，西蒙尼不受控制地流下眼泪，张开嘴呼吸——这看上去一定很狼狈。但对面的人全都没有笑，他们倒在地上，然后摇摇晃晃地站起来离开，不敢回头。_

__

__

“菲利普因扎吉那个家伙最好早点受伤退役吧！不就是一张小白脸嘛，他就是睡了那个老巫婆才能去精英组的。”他们发出的笑声只有恶意的嘲讽，刺耳难听，为首的人得意洋洋地看周围，一只迎面而来的拳头把他剩下的话塞进了肚子里。

_赶来的曼奇尼教官罚了所有人一个月的加训，而那些人远远地避开了西蒙尼。在每一个夜晚，西蒙尼在照射灯光的训练场上奔跑、蛙跳、蹲起，他数着俯卧撑“1,2,3……23,24，25……45，46,47……”，看见汗水落到地面。_

“蒙内，你怎么在这里？”，菲利普来到厨房，他松开了衣服的领子，手臂随意地放在料理台上，餐厅的灯照亮了一半的他，似乎带着微微的醉意。  
西蒙尼看着他，明明是对自己讲的话，菲利普的眼神却飘散在旁边的窗户，“我有话想问你”。  
音乐的律动在客厅轰隆隆地响着，这个晚餐就像从前一样，亲人团聚，欢声笑语，吵闹温馨。  
只有他们心知肚明，默默对望。

菲利普的目光从来没有落在西蒙尼的伤疤上，在餐桌西蒙尼偶然碰触的手肘带来皮波微不可查的僵硬，直到现在他还没有返回外勤岗位，那么多的痕迹就像房间里的粉色大象。如果让西蒙尼当做什么都不知道，就像成年人不必言说的隐私和边界，退回彼此成熟的相处，就像每一对终将陌生的兄弟。

“没有西蒙尼参加，我就不踢球了。”皮波皱着鼻子，对那些男孩说。  
“我想当警察，我一定会当上的”，皮波找到了他的理想，眼神发亮地说。  
“蒙内是很优秀的警察，你们再乱说就滚去拳击台打一架”，皮波冷冷地对着那些在背后议论因扎吉弟弟的同僚说。

“皮波，告诉我吧，你还好吗？”，西蒙尼走向边界，走向那头无法忽略的粉色大象。

菲利普下意识地想要拒绝。那是他习练已久的说辞，并不是所有人都会被欺骗，有些人选择等待，但也有人直接询问。可就算是被看穿了焦躁，一切都可以用一些技巧应对，没关系，我可以处理的，只是有点压力太大，再加上几个笑话和自嘲。通常此时人们只能送上无言的支持，然后告诉菲利普如果有什么问题可以找他们。

菲利普知道他只是在自欺欺人，这是一个该掩藏的秘密，像不见天日的魔鬼。

但不是对西蒙尼，他的弟弟从来不会放弃，从儿时的球场到长大后的警官学院，西蒙尼踏上和他一样的路程，但菲利普比任何人都清楚，这是蒙内自己的意志。西蒙尼站在水台旁边，那件发旧的滑稽T恤把西蒙尼拖回高中时代，他的眼神充满清澈的悲伤，仿佛无法理解菲利普的行为。

“我已经知道生命的脆弱，可难道连爱也是脆弱的吗？”，西蒙尼困惑不已，语气近乎柔软的哀伤，他呼出灼热的空气，像胸膛中点燃了火焰，他痛恨自己用所有的了解凝结这把语言的尖刀，挑起边界的冲突，试图击中皮波最薄弱的防御之处。

菲利普的话卡在了喉咙，刺痛难忍，连带着酒精涌上的头疼，他呆立在那里，怀疑这一切只是梦。

_卡丽娜的眼睛里是无言的悲伤，她早已尝试过各种努力，可是菲利普就像推石头的西西弗斯，即使目标空幻如毫无意义的石头，日复一日地耗费精力，他也不能停止。“菲利普，你既傲慢又清醒”，她的声音确定而缓慢，等待菲利普的反驳。“你身处痛苦，可能够帮助你的不是我，是你早已选定的人”。_

如果菲利普没有幻想过，如果他真的决定放弃，如果他能够欺骗自己……菲利普不会一次又一次地面对卡丽娜。

他就不会……无言以对。

“不……那只是……我没有办法……”菲利普磕磕绊绊地开口，仿佛手足无措，急于回应又找不到语言。他怎么会不爱蒙内，名为爱的汹涌水流突破河道的管束，在心脏中蔓延成末日的洪水，徒劳的堤坝把人类圈在仅有的喘息之地。

菲利普还记得蒙内小小的时候，看见自己回家就从房子里跑出来拥抱他，现在菲利普的每一次拥抱，他的大脑都在计算手臂的极限，探究情感微妙的界线；他记得蒙内侧过脸对老师的说教痛苦地皱起眉毛，只因为他总是写错的地理作业，现在菲利普却不敢看见他眉毛的断痕，那是他想要亲吻和落泪的地方；如果菲利普自己都已经无可救药，又如何回答蒙内？

水汽早已消失，火焰燃烧过所有的内脏，化成岩浆，从干燥的地壳中喷薄，“如果是因为我……我会恨自己的……”西蒙尼的眼泪滚落脸颊，哽咽无言，重若千钧，冲开最后的堤坝。

边界是什么？ 它是把亲情和爱情分开的框架，是越过之后不再属于平常的存在，是风雨交加和宁静舒适之间的泾渭分明，是痛苦和幸福之间薄薄的一句话。

菲利普终于找回自己的脚，他迈开步子往水池靠近，看见西蒙尼起伏的胸膛，带着鼻音喘息，眼睛红肿流泪仍然要看着自己。

他无奈地笑了笑，手上的戒指依旧崭新，那里刻着所有家人的名字，“我爱你，蒙内，我想要你”，菲利普剖析赤诚的真心，吐露最深的心意，声音里藏着所有崩裂的坚冰，触碰流着相同血脉的禁忌边界，是一头不容于阳光的魔鬼。

他是如此的畏惧魔鬼将给西蒙尼带来的痛苦，又时时承受着魔鬼甜蜜的诱惑，以至于身不由己地生出逃避和向往的两难，在痛苦的绳索上摇摇欲坠。

西蒙尼定定地看着他，看见菲利普所有的挣扎和困顿，看见他从梦中惊醒的自我厌恶，看见他缄默之下的爱意。

**原来如此，是我困住了他。**

那一刻的明悟中，西蒙尼感到一种撕裂般的质问，我能像皮波爱我那样爱他吗？倘若我不能，这一切将如何收场？而我将给他比别人更大的痛苦。

西蒙尼什么也没说，语言的贫瘠在此刻展现的淋漓尽致，就连对不起都过于轻浮，他以一个吻回答，表明心意。

没关系，我会跟上的，我会……爱上你，就如同你爱我。

他早已将对皮波的爱融进血液，嵌进骨头，无法分离，遥远的距离可以被缩短，即使社会的规则如此坚固顽强，在他们背后的灯光下闪烁。西蒙尼想不起爱产生的时间，这种爱仿佛自然而然，每一天他们共同长大的日子都增添爱意，他无法想象没有皮波的未来。

春天来临之前要降下惊雷，水流卷起破裂的冰面，气势如虹地推动冰块流向远方，直到冰块融化，直到汇入大海。

“……”

菲利普触碰到他的嘴唇，柔软细腻，如同言语般炙热，带着不同寻常的温度，像一块立体的火焰，燃烧着他们。

一切都不会恢复成以前的样子，没有人知道这样做是否会变得更好，但他们仍然爱着彼此，拥有彼此，像背后灯光下互相缠绕的影子，融为一体。

End

**Author's Note:**

> 作者非心理学专业，请勿相信其中的心理专业描述


End file.
